Un Nuevo Futuro
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Tras la batalla de Nueva York Loki fue enviado a Asgard para ser enjuiciado, pero no estaba solo. Ahora tras terminar con su castigo regresa a Midgard tratando de reinvindicarse... lo que no esperaba era verse enredado en medio de una situación que jamas imagino. Ironfrost, Stoward, Mpreg. Secuela de Destinos Entrecruzados


Notas: Antes que nada los saludo, esta es la secuela de mi historia "_Destinos Entrecruzados_", por lo que es recomendable que la lean antes de empezar esta para que puedan entender mejor la misma.

Advertencias: Ironfrost, Stoward y otras parejas, mpreg, uno o dos personajes originales y personajes un poco ooc. GodTony, Asgard. Unbetaed.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro._

**Un nuevo futuro**

**Por **Gochi Glay Lover

**Capitulo 1: **El regreso

Jane Foster miró el cielo con interés mientras ajustaba su telescopio. Hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de él y de no ser porque lo vio en las noticias luchando contra las hordas de aliens en Nueva York pensaría que fue solo un sueño. Con un suspiro terminó de ajustar el telescopio y observó el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban incesantes en el negro manto nocturno en una danza tan eterna como el universo mismo.

Un par de horas después cuando la joven estaba por cerrar los ojos por el cansancio una luz entre las estrellas la hizo espabilar. Con un movimiento rápido despertó a su asistente, Darcy Lewis.

- ¡Darcy, oye despierta!

- ¡Estoy despierta profesor! Le juro que si hice mi ensayo - contestó soñolienta la joven mujer poniéndose de pie de un salto antes de recordar donde y con quien estaba - Muy gracioso Jane, muy gracioso - comentó al ver a su amiga contener la risa.

-Lo siento Darcy, lo que sucede es que de nuevo están pasando las fluctuaciones, necesito que me ayudes a registrarlas...

- ¿Y para qué? - interrumpió Darcy - durante más de un mes hemos visto las mismas fluctuaciones de energía pero no sucede nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto?

Justo en ese momento una brillante luz multicolor iluminó el cielo nocturno con tal intensidad que las dos chicas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

- Eso me hace pensar que será distinto - contestó Jane al ver como poco a poco una columna de luz bajaba. A diferencia de la última vez, la torre de colores no descendió rápidamente, sino se formaba de manera lenta y definida.

- ¡Rápido Darcy, vamos allá! - gritó Jane agarrando su abrigo y las llaves de su camioneta. Su laboratorio se encontraba a escasos kilómetros de las runas que marcaban el punto de apertura del puente Bifrost.

A diferencia de Selvig, Jane había rehusado unirse a SHIELD. Estaba segura que era en Nuevo México donde debía estar, donde su investigación debería continuar.

En menos de 1 minuto el puente estuvo formado y Jane condujo con una velocidad que rayaba en la locura. Darcy agradecía que las calles estuvieran desiertas a esa hora de la noche, lo que menos quería la chica de las gafas era que terminaran arrollando a algún pobre hombre... de nuevo.

Cuando la astrofísica llegó al punto de apertura la luz que fuera el puente había comenzado a disolverse dejando frente a ella tres siluetas, pero su mirada solo estaba fija en una de ellas, una que jamás había olvidado.

- Thor... - susurró la joven y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando el hombre se giró a verla.

- ¡Lady Jane! - gritó el dios del trueno mientras corría hacia la mujer envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

- Eres tú, de verdad eres tú- susurró ella acariciando su mejilla en el fuerte pecho del hombre frente a ella, mientras él cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro entre sus sedosos cabellos, aspirando su aroma.

- No quisiera interrumpir tan conmovedor momento, pero hay dos hombres extremadamente guapos que necesitan ser presentados a mí, y uno de ellos luce como Tony Stark - comentó Darcy en voz alta mientras veía a la pareja reencontrándose antes de girarse y mirar a los otros dos hombres, quienes parecían enfrascados en alguna clase de discusión y señalaban primero el cielo estrellado y luego las runas en el suelo.

Jane se separó muy sonrojada y miró a su amiga algo apenada antes de que las palabras de ella entraran a su mente. De inmediato se giró hacia los otros dos hombres repitiendo las últimas palabras dichas por la chica de lentes.

- ¿Tony Stark?

Los dos hombres dejaron de hablar y se giraron a ver a los otros mientras el más pequeño de los dos hablaba.

- ¿Si? - pregunto el referido algo distraído por las ecuaciones que aún corrían por su mente sobre el Bifrost y su funcionamiento.

-...Oh por dios... ¡Sí es Tony Stark! - exclamó Darcy y cuando vio la enorme sonrisa del hombre se lanzó a él sacando su Starkphone y un plumón que siempre llevaba encima - Tony Stark, oh cielos, eres mucho más guapo en persona. ¡Y mírate en esa ropa! Tanto cuero debería ser ilegal - luego se giro al pelinegro a su lado y lo miró comiéndoselo con los ojos - no que tu no luzcas comestible bombón - luego regresó su vista al científico antes de poner el plumón y el teléfono en las manos del famoso inventor - Tienes que firmar mi Starkphone, seré la envidia de toda la oficina... quienes solo somos Jane y yo ¡Pero qué importa! ¡Eres Tony Stark! Con razón nadie sabía dónde te habías metido, si andabas en Asgard con el chico trueno y este monumento a tu lado.

Luego sin parar de empujar su teléfono a las manos del hombre se giró hacia el pelinegro - ¿Puedes creer que estoy hablando con el famoso Tony Stark?... por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿También eres un dios? - luego se giró hacia Tony - ¿Es un dios? - ante el asentimiento de su héroe la chica soltó un gritito emocionado que se convirtió en un grito a todo pulmón cuando Tony le regresó el teléfono con un "Para la chica loca, xoxo, Tony Stark" escrito en la caratula

-¡Mira Jane, soy la chica loca! Exijo que a partir de ahora me llamen así - tanto Jane como Tony rieron mientras Thor miraba a la ayudante antes de ver a su hermano quien lucía igual de confundido.

- De acuerdo chica loca, deja respirar al pobre hombre - dijo Jane aún algo sorprendida de ver al afamado Tony Stark. El tiempo que siguió a la batalla de Nueva York mucho se había rumorado sobre el paradero del millonario cuando de pronto ya no apareció más ni en la empresa de su familia ni como Iron Man.

Jane había escuchado toda clase de rumores por la prensa, desde una herida incapacitante, una enfermedad alienígena incurable hasta una posible abducción, por lo que verlo ahí frente a ella totalmente calmado en ropas asgardianas y riendo con las locuras de su amiga era casi irreal.

Jane tomó la mano de Thor y se encaminaron al trío. De inmediato Darcy pareció alejarse flotando aun abrazando su Starkphone y la científica casi podía jurar que en lugar de ojos su amiga tenía un par de corazones en el rostro.

- Disculpen a Darcy, ella a veces es... - se escuchó un nuevo grito de emoción - ...algo rara.

Tony hizo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano antes de mirar a Thor - Y bien grandulón. ¿No vas a presentarnos? - mientras hablaba el otro hombre se había puesto de pie junto al famoso científico y le había puesto un brazo sobre los hombros, acercándolo. Jane no pudo evitar notar como el hombre de la barba de candado se recargaba en el hombre más alto.

- Claro hermano Stark, esta hermosa creatura es mi adorada Jane Foster - dijo el dios del trueno acercando a la chica en un abrazo.

- ¡Y yo soy Darcy! - gritó la chica quien ya había salido de su ensoñación y miraba a todos tras el hombro de Jane.

- Lady Jane, Lady Darcy - continuo Thor - veo que ya conocen a Anthony Stark y quien está a su lado es mi hermano Loki de Asgard - el mencionado asintió ante la presentación pero no se separó de Tony, algo que notó la pasante.

- ¿Por qué están abrazados?

Thor miró a la chica extrañado antes de preguntar - ¿Acaso en Midgard no se acostumbra abrazar a tu pareja como sucede en Asgard? - luego y como si lo hubieran quemado el rubio se separó de Jane de un solo salto y la miró completamente avergonzado - ¡Lo lamento Lady Jane! Te pido me disculpes si te he ofendido de alguna manera al abrazarte así todo este tiempo...

- ¡¿Pareja?! - interrumpió Darcy las disculpas del dios nórdico mirando con ojos como platos a los dos hombres abrazados frente a ella y cuando la chica observó a Tony asentir y a Loki ampliar su sonrisa de inmediato soltó un nuevo grito emocionado y corrió hacia ellos tomando una mano de Tony y otra de Loki entre las suyas y con ojos muy brillantes y voz seria les dijo.

- Ustedes dos DEFINITIVAMENTE me tienen que dejar grabarlos mientras lo hacen. ¡Seguro es la cosa más excitante del universo!

Tanto Tony como Loki la miraron antes de soltar una carcajada.

- Me agradas chica loca - comento Tony mirando a Darcy antes de girarse a Loki para repetir - me agrada esta chica loca ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

- No veo porque no... - contestó Loki soltando la mano que tenía alrededor de su amante antes de descansarla en la barbilla de la chica de lentes, acariciándola levemente, su otra mano aun entre las de ella la jaló haciéndola chocar contra su pecho - ...seguro nos podría ser de mucha utilidad...

- Mmmmh... Seguro que sí - susurró Tony poniéndose de pie detrás de Darcy y posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras la otra subía por su costado, pasaba por su brazo hacia el de Loki hasta su cuello, donde lo jalo hacia él, sus bocas encontrándose a medio camino dejando a una muy sonrojada y muy excitada Darcy en medio de ambos cuerpos. La asistente estaba a punto de desfallecer por tanto calor y excitación.

- Hermanos... - susurró Thor con tono resignado ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de ambos - ...si no paran ahora dejaran a mi amada Jane sin ayudante.

Tanto Loki como Tony se separando riendo, aun con las manos entrelazadas y la chica entre ellos se resbalo hasta el suelo completamente roja y mientras que con una de sus manos se abanicaba, con la otra acariciaba su pecho y susurraba - ...eso fue orgásmico...

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más se escuchó un sonido y todos se giraron a ver a Jane, quien en esos momentos sacaba su celular de su pantalón y veía un nombre que no esperaba en la pantalla.

"Agente Phil Coulson"

**Continuará...**

Nota: Si, lo sé, es cortito, pero espero que los capítulos crezcan un poco más. Ahora las deje con Coulson llamando la escena, recuerden que en DE Coulson no murió, así que aca lo tenemos como siempre tan metichon, pero aún así lo amamos XD

En el siguiente capítulo esperamos ver más sobre SHIELD y nuestra pareja favorita, así como un poco de GodTony y quién sabe, quizás mas locuras de Darcy, la verdad es que me gusto mucho escribirla :D

Y si tienen alguna escena o sugerencia para el fic háganmela saber, que aunque ya tengo más o menos planeado todo necesito rellenar un poco más los capítulos o si no me quedaran chiquititos chquititos :(

**Pregunta: _Si le pongo pareja a Pepper... ¿Con quién le gustaría verla? ¿Happy o Rhodey?_**

Nos vemos :D


End file.
